


Our love is

by WalkerBicht



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerBicht/pseuds/WalkerBicht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>São os capitulos que sumiram!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esse capitulo deveria estar entre o 58 e 59

Summer pov’s on   
Devia ser umas 4 da manhã quando o Peter me ligou. Bucky resmungou e saiu de cima de mim, me sentei na cama e peguei o celular.   
Summer: Peter você tem noção de que horas são?   
Peter: SUMMER É A GABI! ELA CAIU DE UM PRÉDIO!   
Summer: O que?! Onde vocês estão?   
Peter: NO HOSPITAL! VEM RÁPIDO!   
Desliguei e empurrei o Bucky da cama para ele acordar.   
Bucky: MAS QUE PORRA! QUE FOI?!   
Summer: A Gabi caiu de um prédio!   
Bucky: Puta merda!   
Me levantei rápido da cama e fui até o quarto dela e do Logan. Bati freneticamente na porta, eu estava ofegante, parecia o dia em que ela foi atropelada!   
Logan: Summer o que foi?   
Summer: O Peter me ligou e disse que a Gabi caiu de um prédio! Eles estão no hospital agora!   
Logan arregalou os olhos e pegou uma jaqueta de couro. Acordei pai e papai e disse o que aconteceu, decidimos contar isso para as crianças depois, principalmente por causa que a Gabi no momento era mais importante e a Alice podia sair de controle e não temos tempo para isso agora.   
Nós fomos no meu carro, eu estava dirigindo muito acima do limite de velocidade. Quando chegamos no hospital eu juro que a traseira do carro saiu do chão! Saímos do carro e fomo até a porta do hospital, onde o Wade estava esperando com a roupa de DeadPool.   
Logan: Como ela está?   
Wade: Não sabemos. Por sorte o Peter conseguiu prender ela nas teias antes dela atingir o chão, mas mesmo assim ela bateu a cabeça no prédio.   
Entramos no hospital e sentamos na sala de espera, passaram algumas horas e uma enfermeira disse que ela estava bem, e que já podíamos ver a Gabi. Logan foi o primeiro a se levantar e ir para o quarto, quando chegamos ela estava dormindo, tinha um curativo na cabeça dela. Logan sentou ao lado da cama e segurou a mão dela, fiquei poucas horas lá, já que a Alice tinha me ligado.   
Summer: Lice oi.   
Alice: Mãe onde é que você está?   
Summer: Eu, seus avós, seus tios e o seu pai viemos resolver algumas coisas meu amor, te explicou melhor quando chegar em casa ok?   
Alice: Ok, não demora.   
Desliguei e olhei para eles.   
Summer: Acho melhor eu voltar para casa, ela pode se descontrolar.   
Logan: Eu também vou, tenho que falar para o Ethan o que aconteceu.   
Summer: Ok, a gente volta depois.   
Abracei meu pais e deu um beijo rápido no Bucky, eu e Logan voltamos para a torre, subimos até a cobertura, Alice, Ethan e Alex estavam na sala esperando a gente.   
Alice: Nossa onde é que vocês foram?   
Summer: É sobre isso que eu quero falar.   
Logan falou com Alex e Ethan baixinho e um pouco longe da Alice para ela não ouvir o que aconteceu. Sentei ao lado da Alice e segurei a mão dela.   
Summer: Lice aconteceu uma coisa ruim e você tem que tentar ficar calma ok?   
Alice: OK.   
Summer: Então, a sua tia ela estava como Espectro Noturno e como sempre ela estava andando pelos prédios e essas coisas. Só que aconteceu um acidente, e ela acabou.... Acabou caindo de um dos prédios e batendo a cabeça, o Peter e o Wade estavam lá e ajudaram ela. Agora sua tia está bem, só no hospital descansando.   
Acho que ela não me ouviu até o final... Alice começou a ficar ofegante, ela se levantou bem rápido do sofá e começou a andar até a varanda.   
Summer: Alice você precisa ficar calma.   
Alice: E-Eu não quero machucar ninguém...   
Summer: Você não vai, se você se acalmar.   
Ela fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos com força, então o vidro da varanda quebrou. Logo depois disso ela caiu do chão, mas antes disso Pietro pegou ela. Ele colocu a Alice deitada no sofá, me sentei ao lado dela e beijei a sua cabeça, sempre que ela sai do controle o corpo dela não aguenta e ela desmaia. Falei para Logan levar os meninos para verem a Gabi em quanto eu cuidava da Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capitulo deveria estar Entre o capitulo 64 e 65

Alice pov’s on   
Alice: Professor Xavier, você está bem?   
Charles: An? Ah, sim por que?   
Alice: Você está muito aéreo hoje.   
Charles: Só aconteceram algumas coisas, nada demais.   
Alice: O que aconteceu? Deve ser importante para o senhor estar distraído desse jeito.   
Charles: Eu só reencontrei um antigo amor ontem.   
Alice: Só?! Só um antigo amor? Me desculpe professor, mas eu não usaria a palavra “só” para descrever isso. Poxa, você reencontrou seu amor, isso é maravilhoso!   
Charles: Sim, eu sei. Porém não podemos ficar juntos...   
Alice: Por que? Quem é essa pessoa?   
Charles: Você vai achar erra do se eu falar.   
Alice: Professor minha mãe é casada com o padrinho da minha tia, minha tia é casada com meu tio, eu estou namorando com meu tio, meu primo e meu irmão estão namorando com meus tios, meu pai é um vilão e meus avôs transam na casa toda. Eu sou a última pessoa que pode te julgar.   
Charles: Bem se você diz. Essa pessoa é o Erik...   
Alice: Tipo Erik Magneto?   
Charles: Sim.   
Alice: Agora eu sei porque não pode ficar juntos, sinto muito.   
Charles: Não sinta, nossos caminhos foram separados já faz muito tempo.   
Eu assenti e ele voltou a me dar a aula. As minhas aulas com o Charles são particulares, como eu não controlo muito bem os poderes eu posso me machucar e machucar outros alunos, a professora Gray não veio hoje porque teve alguns contratempos, o que me deixou um pouco desanimada já que eu adoro ela. No meio da aula meu tio Logan entra na sala do professor e ele não parecia nem um pouco feliz.   
Alice: Tio o que aconteceu?   
Logan: Aconteceu que a Gabi quer pedir o divórcio!   
Charles: Mas ela não estava com amnésia?   
Logan: Sim ela está com amnésia! Mas ela disse que se a nossa relação era ruim antes ela não queria continuar!   
Alice: Você deve ter falado alguma coisa para ela ficar assim!   
Logan: Eu só reclamei que ela era descuidada como Espectro Noturno! E ela interpretou que eu disse que a culpa é dela, ai eu falei que a culpa era de nós dois!   
Me virei para o Professor e falei.   
Alice: Eu não sei quem é mais burro, ele ou a minha tia!   
Charles: Logan você não pode ficar barrando ela de ser heroína, como você se sentiria se ela te mandasse parar de ser o Wolverine?   
Logan: Bem puto!   
Charles: E como ela fica quando você diz que ela tem que parar de ser o Espectro Noturno?   
Logan: Bem puta...   
Alice: Exatamente! Tio você e a Tia Gabi são cabeças quentes! Ninguém consegue tirar uma ideia da cabeça de vocês, é como mandar uma pedra falar! Deixa ela ser o que ela quer ser.... E por favor deixa eu ter minha aula.   
Logan: Tudo bem. Desculpa por ter atrapalhado.   
Ele saiu e nós continuamos a aula. Depois que terminamos eu saí da sala e Pietro estava me esperando, ele me puxou pela cintura para um beijo bem caloroso.   
Ororo: Crianças aqui não é lugar para essas coisas.   
Alice: Desculpa professora. Vamos Pietro temos que voltar para a torre.   
Pietro me pegou no colo e me levou até a torre, quando chegamos ele disse que tinha que voltar para o instituto. Nos beijamos brevemente e eu subi até a cobertura, fiquei pensando no Erik e no Charles, tenho que arranjar um jeito de deixar eles dois juntos, mas não seria bom se eles estivessem velhos, então acho que vou ter que arranjar um jeito de fazer eles ficarem novos de novo... Nada que um soro não resolva, mas o problema é: Ninguém pode saber, porque se eu for fazer o soro e alguém ficar sabendo vão me perguntar porque e eu sou uma péssima mentirosa (não puxei minha mãe, infelizmente).   
Fui até o laboratório e por sorte ninguém estava lá. Comecei a trabalhar, vai ser fácil descobrir a formula e fácil dar para o Charles, o problema é dar a formula para o Erki...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capitulo deveria estar entre o 68 e 69

Pov's Gabriele   
O desmaio não durou muito, quando eu acordei Ethan, Alex e Alice estavam em volta de mim.   
Ethan: Ufa! Eu ainda vou manter minha pele no meu corpo!   
Alice: A culpa foi sua, se acontecesse com a minha tia seu pai ia mesmo arrancar sua pele!   
Alex: Gabi eu tenho poderes!   
Gabriele: Pera aí informações demais! Quem vai perder a pele e quem vai ter poderes?   
Alex: Eu tenho poderes!   
Ethan: A Alice disse que se te acontece algo meu ia arrancar minha pele!   
Gabriele: Seu pai nunca faria isso!   
Alice: Foi modo de dizer.   
Gabriele: Ok. Mas que diabos foi isso?   
Aí eles explicaram, tudo sobre o soro e sobre fazer o professor voltar a andar, eu super apoio e sei que tem mais coisa aí, o Ethan e a Alice não sabem mentir, eu sei que tem algo a mais aí e posso até imaginar o que eles estão pensando em fazer e é claro que eu apoio!   
Alex: Quero ir para o instituto!   
Gabriele: Sim, se você tem poderes, tenho que levar você para a avaliação do professor!   
Eu desci, peguei o meu carro e levei os três comigo, chegando lá o Alex praticamente invadiu o escritório do Professor, a Alice também, o Ethan foi atrás da namorada dele, eu fiquei lá enquanto a Summer resolvia as coisas com o professor, depois fui falar com o Matt.   
Gabriele: Oi, Murdock, posso entrar?   
Matt: Oi Gabriele, em que posso ajudar?   
Gabriele: Eu gostaria que você me ajudasse como advogado.   
Matt: Em que?   
Eu contei para ele tudo o que tinha acontecido.   
Matt: Não só vou processar a escola, como também os alunos e os menores eu processo os pais!   
Gabriele: Eu só quero justiça pelo que fizeram com meu irmão!   
Matt: Eu entendo Gabi!   
Gabriele: Obrigada!   
Sai de lá e fui direto para casa.   
Pov's Ethan   
Três meses se passaram dês de os poderes do Alex, agora a Alice treina comigo e com meu pai, enquanto o Alex faz as coisas lá com o professor, minha mãe tá com uma barriga enorme para seis meses e tá linda, e agora a Alice falou que vamos por nosso plano em prática, minha parte é ir entregar o soro do Magneto, o dele só faz ficar jovem.   
Depois do meu treino, do banho e de uns beijinhos que eu fui roubar da minha namorada.   
Kurt ( Noturno): Isso não é lugar de Beijo!   
O tio Kurt estava de cabeça para baixo e pendurado no lustre.   
Ethan: Tô esperando a Alice!   
Kurt: Ela tá lá no quarto do professor.   
Ethan: Amor eu vou lá em cima e depois vou ter que resolver uma parada e a noite eu sou todo seu!   
Eu pisquei para ela.   
Jubileu: Eu vou lá para sua casa te esperar!   
Ethan: Eu te amo Ju!   
Eu saí correndo, para o quarto do professor, o lance que para mim o Charles é uma espécie de avô por parte de pai, eu realmente me importo com ela e se felicidade dele está ao lado do Magneto, eu vou fazer de tudo para ver ele feliz.   
Ethan: Caralho! Funcionou!   
Charles: Olha Olha a boca!   
Ethan: E que porra! Eu tô muito feliz e muito surpreso, sabe você tá Gatão!   
Eu falei e professor riu, todo mundo já se acostumou com o meu jeito de ser.   
Ethan: Então Alice, preciso do meu caderno!   
Logan: A Alice pegou um caderno seu?   
Alice: Peguei tio, eu tava com preguiça...   
Logan:Já entendi!   
A Alice, pegou o frasco na mochila dela, e o caderno para disfarçar, eu passei tudo para minha mochila, e sai de lá, fui para a garagem e peguei a moto do meu pai e fui para a covil da irmandade, quando, o Erik estava me esperando, por que eu tinha uma resposta para dar para ele, a um tempo atrás ele me chamou para fazer parte da equipe dele.   
Quando entrei, os únicos que estavam lá era o Dente de Sabres, eu odeio esse cara, de verdade, o groxo e o Piro também estavam lá.   
Ethan: Eu vim falar com o Erik.   
Dentes de Sabre: O quer moleque?   
Ethan:Nada que seja da sua conta babaca!   
Ele ia partir para cima de mim, quando Magneto apareceu.   
Erik: Deixe- nos a sós!   
Groxo: Mas...   
Erik: Eu disse para sair!   
Depois que fiquei sozinho com o Erik, eu comecei a explicar para ele todo o lance do soro e ele não parecia acreditar.   
Erik: Por que eu devo acreditar que isso não é um veneno?   
Ethan: Não sei com quem tu anda cara, mas eu não sou assassino e eu só tô fazendo isso para você por que o professor te ama e eu faria qualquer coisa para fazer retribuir tudo que o Charles fez por mim e pela minha família, por que cara aturar, eu a Alice e o Alex é mais difícil que cuidar da escola inteira!   
O Magneto riu e tomou o soro.   
Ethan: Agora eu vou indo, Erik, vê se da uma chance para felicidade, sou mutante e te entendo, mas o amor é mais importante que a luta!   
Ele não disse nada, por que estava se olhando no espelho, mas sei que me ouviu!


End file.
